


Heart of the Chamber

by sunnyautumnmorning



Series: Heart of the Chamber [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Love, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynjolf loses the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainySpringMorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySpringMorning/gifts).



> Skyrim and its characters and quotes belong to Bethesda and not to me

I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat. It sounded like a bird, beating its wings against a window in a desperate attempt to find freedom.

Her hand rose to touch my cheek gently and fell back limply onto the makeshift bed roll.

My heart was hemorrhaging; this was the woman I had sacrificed so much for. The woman I loved, fought for, stole for; the light of my life. She was my soul and I was losing her.

I could sense Karliah standing behind me, her weapon ready for anything that should enter the room.

I just needed more time; gods I needed more time!

The health potions weren’t working. I knew no spells to heal her. I fought desperately to think of everything I knew, damn! Why did this have to happen?

I thought we were in the clear.

She had turned to speak to me with that clear lilting voice she possessed; her hand holding out the cube for me to place it in the pedestal in the heart of the chamber.

Her perfect face filled with exhilaration, her eyes clear and so full of life.

I never heard or saw the bolt until she fell to her knees before me gasping, her mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ in surprise.

The shaft of the bolt was buried deep within her chest; a red rivulet of blood running down her armor, pooling around her.

She had looked up at me, smiled and nodded as if she knew the outcome already.

I heard someone screaming and realized that it was me.

“Brynjolf, I’m sorry.” Karliah wept openly, her hood thrown back, her mask down exposing her violet red rimmed eyes. Her hand dropped onto my shoulder. She knew already that nothing could be done.

Why? Why her and not me? I would have gladly sacrificed my life for hers.

She whispered my name and I bent closer to listen not wanting to miss anything she might say. Her hand came up, blood mixing with the inky blackness of my Nightingale armor.

I took the limp hand in mine squeezing it, trying to pass some of my life to her.

“Br…Bryn… I … I love…you.”

She fell quiet as her breath left her body. She was gone.


End file.
